clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
First aid specialist
First Aid Specialist (FAS) was a position and role within the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. The position was held by only a few troopers during the war. Description A First Aid Specialist does was the name implies, which is apply medical care and assistance to a wounded trooper or commando. When someone was injured, the Specialist took command and would heal them best to their ability. History The troopers who received the role of First Aid Specialist were all given medical training during their training courses on Kamino. Several troopers, including Coric,Star Wars: The Clone Wars Novelization Kix and FiRepublic Commando: True Colors all received medical training, however Fi usually did not need to use his medical training, as people close to him forgot about that side.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel In 22 BBY, Coric was deployed to Teth with the 501st and Korbel was sent on a mission with Senator Padme Amidala to rescue Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Senator Bail Organa. Coric was one of the few survivors of his encounter on Teth, while it being a successful mission. Korbel's Squad sustained no casualties and Korbel was able to treat Kenobi, as he had been injured.The Clone Wars: Wild Space In 21 BBY, Kix and Patch were both deployed; Kix was deployed to Saleucami to investigate the crash site of the Separatist ship that had crashed due to the previous battle in the atmosphere. During the deployment, Captain Rex was injured - shot through the chest by two commando droids. Kix applied medical attention and informed Rex of the extent of his injuries once he awoke. Patch was a rookiee when he was first deployed. His CO, Commander Vargus, was injured due to an encounter with an Wampa, so he treated him best he could, while Ace, one of his fellow rookiees, led the search for the missing legion, the 313th Legion.The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion In 20 BBY, Fi used his medical training, to the best of his ability, to treat himself, as he was hit with an IED, which resulted in him receiving brain damage. He mistakenly treated himself as having a concussion, however his diagnosis was not far off. Several years after the Clone Wars, in 5 ABY, Oake was one of the few remaining members of the 1st Platoon, a retired clone trooper platoon that joined the Veiled Sorority as guards. By the end of an conflict with the Zann Consortium, Oake and four other troopers remained.Mask of the Pirate Queen Members * Boro (501st Legion)The Clone Wars: No Prisoners * Sergeant Coric (501st Legion) * Fi (Omega Squad) * Kix (501st Legion) * Captain Korbel (Korbel's Squad) * Oake (1st Platoon) * Patch (Excelsior Company) First Aid Specialist Navigation: Other * Although it was only confirmed for Coric to hold this position,See First Aid Specialist on Wookieepedia it can be assumed that additional medics would as well. Kix said as much in the episode of the Clone Wars, "The Deserter". Therefore, First Aid Specialist is the position all medics within the GAR held. Appearances * Republic Commando: Hard Contact * Star Wars: The Clone Wars film * Star Wars: The Clone Wars novelization (First appearance) * The Clone Wars: No Prisoners * The Clone Wars: Wild Space * Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth * Clone Wars Gambit: Siege * "A Small Scrappy War!"—''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK'' 6.33 * * "Speaking Silently" - Star Wars Insider 139 * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * * * * * * * Republic Commando: True Colors * * * * (Appears in flashback(s)) * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Imperial Commando: 501st * "The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku"—''Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I'' * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan (Appears in flashback(s)) * Mask of the Pirate Queen References Category:First Aid Specialist Category:Clone trooper variants